Together
by nanashimai
Summary: Giovanni bersumpah mereka akan selalu bersama, sebelum putra satu-satunya direbut darinya. Giovanni/Silver family relationship. Happy Birthday, Silver!


**Happy birthday, Silver~**

**Gomen saya nggak bisa nemu cover yang pas, jadi nggak pake cover. oh well, i hope the thought count. :'3**

**Saya nggak tau nama ibunya Silvey, terus nggak bisa bikin nama inggris yang bagus, jadi pake nama klise. it's okay, right? :'3**

**Bagi yang bingung, ini sebelum Silvey diculik sama Masked Man :3**

**I don't own Pokemon. I own the story, though. Mind to RnR? :3**

* * *

"We will always stay together, forever—"

.

.

.

"Ayah begitu menyayangimu," Dia berbisik pada anak bayi berambut merah yang tengah ia pinang, melindunginya dari hujan yang turun seolah menuruti isi hati laki-laki itu. "Ayah akan terus bersamamu, walaupun ibumu sudah tidak ada."

Di bawah hujan yang turun rintik-rintik, seorang laki-laki tengah menggendong seorang bayi yang berambut merah pendek di sebelah sebuah makam. Tertulis di makam itu, Angela, nama seorang—dan satu-satunya—wanita yang laki-laki itu cintai. Di pelukannya, tentu saja, buah cinta dari mereka, yang harus mengambil nyawa wanita itu untuk kelangsungan hidupnya.

Giovanni—nama laki-laki itu—memeluk putranya dengan lembut, air mata mengalir di pipinya ketika ia berbisik, "Silver," Dia mengingat mata keperakan dan rambut merah Angela, yang sepertinya langsung diturunkan pada putranya. Kenapa tuhan begitu kejam hingga membuat putranya sama persis dengan istrinya?

"Ayah akan terus bersamamu, oke?"

Kemudian Giovanni berbalik, memutuskan untuk meninggalkan wanita yang dicintainya, dan menjalankan permintaan wanita itu sebelum ia meninggalkan dunia, meninggalkannya dan putranya bersama,

"_Tolong rawat putra kita, oke? Aku mencintai kalian berdua,"_

.

.

.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Silver."

Anak laki-lakinya yang ada di ujung sambungan tidak menjawab.

Giovanni mendesah. "Ayah tahu ayah tidak bisa menepati janji ayah. Tapi ayah janji akan membawamu pergi besok—"

"Besok bukan hari ulang tahunku." Suara dingin memotong penjelasan Giovanni. Suara dingin itu tidak salah lagi adalah suara anak semata wayangnya, Silver. "Bukankah ayah janji akan menemaniku ke restoran itu hari ini?"

Hening sesaat. Keheningan di antara mereka begitu berat, hingga Giovanni sendiri merasa sesak dengan keheningan di antara mereka.

"Maafkan ayah."

Tanpa menunggu jawaban Silver, Giovanni menutup sambungan di antara mereka, kemudian memasukkan Pokegear-nya dalam kantong celananya.

Salah seorang anak buahnya mendekatinya, wajahnya terlihat cemas. "Apa tuan tidak apa-apa? Kita bisa menunda rapat hingga besok jika tuan mau."

"Tidak perlu." Jawaban Giovanni begitu cepat, tidak menyisakan sedikitpun ruang untuk menyela. "Kita harus selesaikan proyek ini untuk membuat dunia yang lebih baik."

Akan kulakukan apapun untuk membuat dunia yang lebih baik bagi Silver.

.

.

.

Ulang tahun Silver yang ke empat, Giovanni memberikan Silver sebuah Sneasel dan Horsea.

"Mereka akan bermain bersamamu." Laki-laki yang lebih tua tersenyum, guratan lelah jelas terlihat di wajahnya, namun tetap berharap Silver tidak menyadarinya. "Aku yakin mereka cukup terlatih untuk menjagamu."

_Mereka memang terlatih, oleh pemilik mereka sebelumnya_. Tidak mungkin Giovanni mengatakan itu dan merusak mood di antara mereka.

Wajah Silver terlihat begitu senang ketika dia mengeluarkan dua pokemon dari pokeball masing-masing. Pokemon itu terlihat ketakutan, namun begitu Silver memeluk mereka, ketakutan mereka langsung menguap seketika.

Sama seperti rasa lelah Giovanni yang langsung menguap begitu melihat senyum lebar Silver, yang sudah lama tidak ia lihat.

"Terima kasih, ayah!" Senyum itu. Begitu mirip dengan Angela. Begitu ingin Giovanni melihat senyum itu lagi, dan langsung saja ia rangkul anak semata wayangnya.

"Ayo kita habiskan waktu bersama hari ini, Silver." Giovanni berbisik, mengusap belakang kepala anak kesayangannya dengan lembut.

Dia merasakan anggukan Silver. Dengan mudah, Giovanni mengangkat Silver ke bahunya dan mereka mulai berjalan. Silver yang ada di bahunya mulai tertawa dengan keras.

"Bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke Johto? Kita bisa menangkap banyak Pokemon serangga di sana!"

"Ayo!"

Pasangan ayah dan anak tertawa bersama, dua pokemon berjalan di sisi mereka, terlihat sama bahagia dengan kedua pemilik baru mereka.

Tidak akan ada yang salah. Kita akan selalu bersama, Silver.

.

.

.

"Silver, selamat ulang tahun—"

Saat dia memasuki rumahnya, dia langsung bertemu dengan keheningan yang menulikan. Tidak ada suara Silver bermain dengan Pokemon-nya maupun para pelayan yang ia perintahkan untuk menjaga Silver.

"Silver?" Dia berjalan ke kamar anaknya. Setelah sampai, dia langsung membuka pintu kamar anaknya tanpa menunggu sedikitpun, hanya untuk bertemu dengan keheningan sebuah kamar yang sudah lama di tinggalkan.

Dia melihat secarik kertas di atas kasur mewah anaknya. Dan setelah membacanya, kotak yang terbungkus dengan kertas kado di tangannya seketika jatuh.

Hari itu, ulang tahun Silver yang ke lima, Silver telah di rebut dari pelukannya oleh seseorang yang dendam padanya.

.

.

.

_Di hari ulang tahunku, aku hanya ingin bersama ayah._

_Aku ingin bermain bersama ayah. Aku ingin tertawa bersama ayah. Aku ingin membuat banyak, banyak kenangan bahagia bersama ayah._

_Kau akan segera datang untuk menyelamatkanku kan, ayah?_

Pikiran itu berputar di kepala Silver ketika sebuah burung putih membawanya jauh dari rumahnya.

.

.

.

**End.**


End file.
